I'll Love You Now And Forever More
by MadameMorphine
Summary: Hugh and Fiona's wedding day.


**This is Hugh and Fiona's wedding for all you fans out there. I hope you enjoy! Just so you know Henrietta (23), Stella (identical twin of Harper and 22), Harper (identical twin of Stella also 22) , and Ryan (19 years old) are Miss Peregrines' sisters-in-law. And Paisley is Miss P's three year old daughter. And Adrian is Miss Peregrine's husband. Also Etta and Jerrica are some of Hugh's friends.**

 **And since this takes place five years in the future. Emma and Jake are 21. Enoch is 17. Millard is 18. Hugh and Fiona are 22. Bronwyn is 19. Horace is 18. Olive is 12. And Claire is 8.**

 **Fiona's POV**

Today was Hugh and I's wedding.

I got my head under the faucet of the sink. Ryan turned on the water and when my hair was wet put the shampoo and conditioner in.

''Last time I did this was when Alma got married to Adrian,'' said Ryan.

I flinched when I heard Miss Peregrine get referred to as Alma.

Soft Native American flute music came from the living room. Where Olive and Claire were struggling to get Paisley into her dress.

Emma and Bronwyn where in the bathroom putting their make-up on. And Miss P, Henrietta, Stella, Harper, Jerrica, and Etta where all curling their hair.

And so that left me with Ryan.

She scrubbed my unruly chestnut-brown locks with all her strength.

Finally she finished and blow dried my hair.

Everyone else had gotten their dresses on, make-up, and hair done before me which helped so they could help me get ready.

I got off my pajamas and Ryan and Miss Peregrine helped me into my dress.

It was a long beautiful maxi dress with lace detailing and it look far more expensive then what I bought it for (I got the dress for a hundred dollars when I got it at the store).

I soon placed my sandals on my on my feet (which were miraculously clean for once).

Miss Peregrine stood behind me and tied the straps together delicately at the back base of my neck.

''You look wonderful today Miss Fraunfeld. Once you're Mrs Apiston I'm going to have to get used to calling you that,'' Miss Peregrine said.

''Well you did call me Miss Frauenfeld for seventy-five years so I guess old habits die hard,'' I chuckled.

Everyone in the room chuckled a little.

Harper and Stella worked to give me a natural make-up look. After it was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked absolutely amazing!

Bronwyn did my hair up into a beautiful boho-chic style and placed a flower crown on my head.

I was handed my bouquet of flowers and we headed out the door.

It took us a half an hour to get were the ceremony was being held.

The moment I stepped out of the car and saw Hugh waiting in his tan suit at the end of the isle I knew it was real.  
Hugh and I were going to be married.

Everyone else took their seats on the chairs that been set out.

I took my place at the start of the isle

As soon as ''All that you are'' by The Goo Goo Dolls started playing I began to walk down the isle.

This was happening this was real . I was getting married.

When I reached the end of the isle the justice of the peace began to talk.

''We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage,'' said the Justice of the Peace.

''Should there be anyone who has cause for this couple should not be united in marriage speak now or forever hold your peace.

A moment of silence. Good no said anything.

''Hugh do you take Fiona to be your wife?'' asked the Justice of the Peace.

''I do,'' replied Hugh.

''Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her forsaking all others and holding only unto her?'' the Justice of the Peace asked Hugh.

''I do,'' said Hugh.

''Fiona do you take Hugh to be your husband?'' asked the Justice of the Peace.

''I do,'' I said.

''Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others unto him?'' asked the Justice of the Peace.

''I do,'' I said.

''Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage,'' said The Justice Of The Peace.

''Fiona, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you, and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring. I thee wed,'' said Hugh and placed the ring on my ring finger.

I knew the ring. I was the one I said I loved the one that was made from real diamonds mined in the area. The one that only cost thirty dollars.

''Hugh, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you, and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed,'' I said as I slipped the plain gold ring on his ring finger.

''According to an American Indian Legend - If anyone desires a wish to come true they must first capture a butterfly and whisper that wish to it. Since a butterfly can make no sound, the butterfly can not reveal the wish to anyone but the Great Spirit who hears and sees all. In gratitude for giving the beautiful butterfly its freedom, the Great Spirit always grants the wish. So, according to legend, by making a wish and giving the butterfly its freedom, the wish will be taken to the heavens and be granted. We have gathered to grant this couple all our best wishes and are about to set these butterflies free in trust that all these wishes will be granted,'' said The Justice Of The Peace.

Hugh and I opened the small box by the altar and three monarch butterflies flew out of it.

''And now by the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife,'' said the Justice of the Peace.

''Hugh you may kiss your...,'' but he never got to finish because High had already dove in for a kiss.  
I could've sworn I'd heard Miss Peregrine gasp, when he did that.

''I present you our happy couple,'' said the Justice of the Peace.

The Bruno Mars' ''Marry you,'' began playing and Hugh carried me bridal style down the isle.

He put me down when we got to the end. And then we walked to his car. Got in and drove to a historic hotel in town.

All the way we drove. ''Two Is Better Than One,'' by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift played.

''You excited for tonight Fiona?'' asked Hugh wiggling his eyebrows.

''Yeah,'' I giggled.


End file.
